ItaShi Momentos ( Itachi Uchiha x Shisui Uchiha )
by Shisui-san
Summary: Just a book about ItaShi moments, of course fluff, feels.. maybe some yaoi hinted in there ;3. This is Itachi x Shisui guys, so if you dont like, dont read! But I hope you enjoy anyways!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo people of the world! Author-san here! A book of my beautiful babies coming together as one! 3

Shisui: Shut up

Itachi: Please

Author-san: AWE! But you two are so fluffy and beautiful! *cuddles them* O3O

Itachi: Hn.

Wha You Doing?

Itachi threw his kunai towards the targets, but somehow missing a few somehow. He then clicked his tongue in slight frustration; analyzing how he missed and apparently the kunai brushed against the third kunai he had thrown sending both of them elsewhere. He sighed, backing away from the target and attempting not to miss this time. Suddenly, a kunai was thrown and it landed right in the middle of the target, a shuriken attached.

"You're still missing that target, huh?", a familiar voice interrupted the young Uchiha's training, and that was Uchiha Shisui. Itachi blinked and did a slight blink.

"Konnichiwa, Shisui-san", the young boy greeted, running up to him. The elder Uchiha chuckled, ruffling his hair. "You haven't changed Itachi, you're still cute as always", Shisui complimented.

Itachi blushed and punched the older playfully. Shisui smiled picking him up, and swinging him around then quickly put him on his shoulders making the young Uchiha blushed a mixture of pink and red.

"Ah Itachi, why are you blushing hm? You know I'll drop you, right?"

"No!"

"Oops!"

THUD!

Itachi landed on his bare back, his legs still stuck upward in the air from being dropped. The older Uchiha burst out laughing, as he helped him up afterwards. Itachi grunted and stuck his tongue out as Shisui ruffled his hair. "Let's get started with training shall we?"

Timeskip

The younger Uchiha jumped up, throwing the kunai's as they hit each other two times then made their way to the center of the target. As he [ Itachi ] landed on his feet, a grin spread across his face. Shisui clapped at his improvement and retrieved the ninja tools that were thrown and used.

"Itachi, let's stop here and continue tomorr—"

"No..", the younger male whined, hugging his waist making Shisui's face heat up quickly. Itachi always kept his composure, made confused faces but he never heard him whine before. His grip tightened around his waist, burying his face into the older's chest. "You're always the first to leave and I'm always the last. Why can't you stay, Shisui-san?", his whines grew longer.

Shisui then sat down, leaning against a large, with Itachi still attached to his waist. The younger Uchiha looked at his friend with a longing look in his eyes. "Does this mean you'll stay?"

"Just for 15 minutes, okay?"

Itachi then sat in Shisui's lap, nuzzling his cheek making Shisui blush. Both boys then fell asleep with Itachi asleep in the other's lap, as the older Uchiha had his arms wrapped around his waist.

Author-san: SEEE?! THAT WASN'T SO BAD?!

Itachi: I still hate chu

Author-san: Love you too my child 3


	2. ItaShi Moment 2: Danzo's Orders

Itachi screamed at Shisui, irritation, sadness, and resentment. No tears fell from his eyes, but within those onyx eyes showed anger and fury making Shisui step back. Yes, he could easily overpower Itachi. Yes, he could have lots of comebacks but he knew his cousin had every right to be angered with him. The Konoha Police Force and ANBU have told Shisui, in Danzo's wording that Itachi has to exterminate the clan in order to protect the Hidden Leaf. No, Shisui didn't appreciate or approve the thought of the idea either, but he tried to delay the news from his cousin [ Itachi ]. But Itachi wasn't upset because of that because of course, him and the elder Uchiha would have found a way to put a stop to the clan's coup and Danzo's disgusting plan, but was he was truly upset about was Shisui being more advanced and the fact that he had delayed the news to him… again. 

"All you ever say is that it's for my own good!" Itachi spat. "I'm 13 years old and I can surely handle pressure on my mind without you're irritating advice!" 

"….." 

"I'm sick of you keeping the truth away from me! I don't know about your family but I have one that I hold dearly and one that I need to protect!" 

Shisui resisted the urge to slap him. He was older by Itachi by 2 years and he had lots of experience with lots of things, so he understood his pain. The older Uchiha saw the resentment in his eyes, and knew if he continued to let this continue he would get hurt, but Shisui couldn't bear to hurt Itachi, even if it was for self-defense. 

"I hate you, I loathe you! GO AWAY!" the younger screamed, reaching for his kunai. At this point, Itachi had no control over himself and there was no way his composure would've returned to normal after this. Shisui simply obeyed his demand and disappeared in a flicker literally. Itachi stared at first then breathed heavily, closing his eyes. 

'What did I do?'

"Lord Danzo. You summoned me?", the ponytailed Uchiha spoke, opening the door and closing it. The old man nods slightly, gesturing him to sit down.

"Yes, I did. Sit down please? Now, I've wanted to speak with you about Uchiha Shisui", Danzo says, putting a small stack of papers aside. Itachi nearly flinched at the mentioning of his name. "Of course you've known how powerful Shisui has become, not to mention he is the descendant of Uchiha Kagami. Also, you're Uchiha's coup is getting in the way as well"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. "Just get to the point" 

"I want you to assassinate Shisui Uchiha" 

Itachi's body did a powerful jolt, as he clenched his fist that laid in his lap. The two Uchiha haven't talked in a week, nor have they laid their eyes on each other. "Assassinate…Shisui?", he repeated, a little breathless. He had to think quickly of an object of the subject. 

"But do you know how hard it is to kill him?! He's the strongest in our clan so far!" 

"And you're strength lingers right beside him" 

Itachi made a silent gulp, his eyes making their way to the floor. Danzo sighed. "Look, I know this won't be easy for you. Espically since you two are childhood friends but you should at least try. Don't think I haven't noticed you're attitude towards him lately. You're showing lots of jealously and resentment to him". The ponytailed Uchiha remembered all the times Shisui had overpowered him, even as children. He knew his attitude was childish but sometimes the thought of murdering his cousin haunted his mind, but he tried his best to remove it from his memory. 

"Well do you accept? If not, I'll get Kakashi to handle it for you" 

Itachi snapped his head up. "NO! I ACCEPT!", he says, the words spilling from his mouth. Danzo nods.

"Alright then. I wish you the best of luck" 

Shisui walked besides his younger cousin, as they made his way into Shisui's household. Itachi looked around, seeing how big his house was. "Woah. You're house gets bigger each and every time I come over", the younger stated, with a blink. The curly hair male laughs. 

"Arigato [ Thank you ]" 

A small blush made his way onto Itachi's cheek as he looked away and continued to explore the house. 

"Awe! Is that a blush I see?" 

"Shut up!" 

The ponytailed Uchiha grunted making his way to the living room as Shisui followed, removing some of the floorboards, revealing stacks of information. Everything was going according to plan. Itachi planned to act like he needed more information on the Uchiha's coup so he could back him [ Shisui ] into a corner and kill him. But the thing is, Itachi won't be technically killing him, it'll be Shisui who will be killing himself. 

"So, how much information do you need, Itachi?", the elder asked, looking at his cousin. Itachi froze, knowing this is how it'll end. With such speed, Itachi sprayed a chemical in his cousin's eyes. 

"Wha—GAH! AH! IT HURTS, IT HURTS! WHAT THE HELL?!", Shisui exclaimed, falling on his side with a loud thud, covering his eyes. The younger Uchiha made his way over to the yelling Shisui and flipped him over on his back as Itachi climbed over him, grabbing a suicide injection out. Once Shisui got a good look at it, he gasped his eyes widening. The younger cousin injected the syrum into his shoulder, a loud yelp that was heard from him. This is an injection that makes the victim automatically commit suicide, showing little resistance  
towards it. 

"Gomen nasai [ I'm sorry ], Shisui-san.." 

Itachi then made his way off of his cousin and watched him roll around on the floor as he coughed repeatedly, gasping for breathing. This was all part of the injection's effect. The victim could feel the liquid rush into their blood stream, causing the lungs to get a little paralyzed and stop functioning as it poisoned the victim's brain. Shisui coughed more and more, as he was somehow able to stand and lean against the wall, taking in all the oxygen he could. Suddenly, the coughing, wheezing and gasping had stopped. It was too late. The liquid was already in his bloodstream and there was nothing he could do. 

Itachi watched in slight horror as his elder cousin made his way to a kitchen knife and picked up the sharp weapon.

"I-Itachi..how could you.." 

"Danzo's orders…I didn't know it would be this easy to kill you" 

"You're an i-idiot. I let this all happen. I knew Danzo would send you to kill me eventually and I figured, since you have such a strong hatred towards me, it'd be best if I ended it here, right?", Shisui says, rocking back and forth in his stance. Itachi's eyes widen. 

"No..why?! You could've just killed me!"

"I wouldn't have the heart to do such a thing", he mumbled before jabbing the knife into his neck. Blood stained the silverware, and his own clothing as he then fell on the ground with a loud thud. Itachi then began to weep silently.


End file.
